Most cable distribution networks still use coaxial cables. In order to avoid any interference communication between RF signals distributed by a cable network and other RF signals from other communication channels, the integrity of the cable network must be assured. Thus the cable network must be continuously assessed to find faults and these faults must thereafter be repaired.
The integrity of a transmission line can be verified by measuring the signal leakage from the line. In the case of coaxial cables used in cable distribution networks, an RF leakage is measured. Instruments that measure RF leakage are known in the art. Generally, such instruments use an antenna for receiving the RF leakage and have a GPS to determine their latitude and longitude.
In order to assess the integrity of the whole cable network, audit patrols are used to systematically map a cable distribution network. An audit patrol generally comprises a fleet of dedicated vehicles, all equipped with a RF leakage detector, the vehicles travel on the cable network territory according to a pre-determined itinerary, searching for RF leaks.
Results from these audit patrol are then used to create maps of the cable distribution network on which the faults are shown. From these maps, work orders can be established to correct the faults, thus assuring the integrity of the cable network.
One drawback of audit patrols is that since they require a fleet of dedicated vehicles, they are quite expensive systems to maintain.
Features of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention below.